a Life Gone Wrong
by vampiresecretss
Summary: Elena Fierce, OC, Vampire who lives in Mystic Falls. Follow along the story of how life was while she was human, to after she died and became a Vampire. Consisted with betrayal, abuse, Heartbreaks, almost a life full of chaos starting of age 8. ((Story is better than summary sounds-I suck at writing summaries))
1. The Beginning

"Are you sure your ready for this?" a woman asked her husband, she had brown hair with hazel colored eyes. She lived in Mystic Falls along with her husband. She was at the age of 29, and pregnant with a child. This is the 8th month, August, so she knows soon, she'll be a mother, and her husband, a father, and she wanted to make sure he was as ready as she was. Her name? Tiara Fierce.

"I'm ready Tiara, trust me, I can handle it." He responded with a smile. He knew his wife was excited about this since she's always wanted to be a mother, he was excited...but maybe not as much, he does have trouble with tempers and such. He had black hair with brown eyes, and he was the age of 36. Jason Fierce.

"I just want to make sure, I know you have a little bit of trouble when it comes to...how kids act, you know..." Tiara told him, she returned the smile he gave her, but took her eye contact away from him. What worries her is how he may react to their _soon to be_ child, but she knows that as long as Jason has her to calm him down, things should be great.

"I know, but that's why I have you. You always find a way to keep me calm, and I wouldn't want to disappoint you. Because I love you" Jason began to grin as he gently stroked Tiara's cheek with one hand, and with the other, rub her stomach. It was true that he loved Tiara more than anything, he would never want to hurt her in any way. This was something no one could deny.

"Mm yes, I suppose" Tiara replied as she put a hand on top of his on her stomach, looking back at him. "I love you too, Jason." She said; her smile grew slightly bigger as Jason returned it back to her before giving her a kiss on the cheeks.

"About a month left, right?" Jason asked as he brought his face away from hers. He already knew the answer, but asked anyway. He was excited to know if this baby was going to be a girl, or a boy, as was Tiara. "About a month...are you hoping for a boy? Or a girl?" Tiara asked him in a small whisper, but his first response was just a slight shrug "it doesn't matter to me" He whispered back to her, she only nodded back as she agreed with what he said.

It didn't take long for that month to go by; it actually felt like time flew by. It's September 3rd of 1812, and Tiara was in the hospital. Today was finally the day she would give birth. Pretty painful, but she was very excited too, her husband, Jason, was pretty excited as well, however he had to wait out in the waiting room until it was over. At least it wasn't late at night or early in the day, so no problem with being tired or anything, it's just that the wait was a bit much. Though after about 40 minutes, a nurse came out to ask him to come see Tiara and his new, and first, baby.

"It's a girl, Jason" Tiara said in a smooth tone as she was lying on the hospital bed holding the baby in her arms, her smile expressed quite a lot of happiness, in which Jason returned that once he laid eyes on the baby. "What are you going to name her?" Jason asked, taking a chair from against the wall and bringing it to the bed to sit down. The nurse had left to give them time alone for a bit

"Elena." Tiara told him as she gazed down at the baby, giving a soft smile "I like the name..." she added, Jason nodded his head and looked at her, Elena. He wouldn't argue with the name, it suits her. "She's beautiful" Jason said as he gently stroked Elena's cheek. It would be a couple days until Tiara and Elena could come home though. That's exactly how long it took, about two days, more so a day and a half.

Tiara and Jason had brought Elena to her bedroom once they got home, her room mostly consisted of the baby things; toys, a crib, and so on. Tiara had given her to Jason for him to hold since he hadn't gotten much time with her yet, and he seemed to love her a lot; assuming from his actions. But it made Tiara happy to think so. Before Jason placed Elena in the crib, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and smiled, Elena tried to return the smile while she stared him in the eyes, "I love you, Elena" Jason said in a soothing tone and he laid her in the crib, covering her up with the blanket.

Once Elena was covered up, she took amusement into fiddling a bit with the tips of the blanket, chewing on it...Tiara came up behind Jason and gave him a peck on the cheek and smiled "let her rest for a bit, I'll have to feed her in about an hour or so, maybe sooner" Tiara told him, and Jason nodded in agreement "okay, honey"

Things were going well for Elena's baby year. Not much happened, mainly what always happens, shopping for needs; food, clothing and such. Taking Elena for walks in the baby carriage, to the park, stores, Easter...Christmas, all those holidays, there were plenty of family visits as well, and Jason and Tiara were pretty happy being parents. They planned to have Elena be an only child, they weren't going to plan on having another child since they thought Elena was perfect.

Tiara and Jason had spent time trying teach Elena a few small words as well, not always successful; but after she turned one years old it got better. Not any big words or anything, but she's learnt how to say the basic stuff...you know, mommy and daddy, things like that. Elena began going to school at the age of 4, she attended Mystic Falls High School. That's where she met her first friend, Jasmine Donnavoy, and the two became pretty close. They were just kids when they first met, but the friendship continued as Elena and Jasmine grew older over the years.


	2. Downhill

Elena has finally turned 8 years old. 1820, the years have passed by fairly quick, along the way has been great though. Misbehaving wasn't always a big problem with Elena since her mother has been supportive with teaching her the right from wrong, her father has pitched in with that, but Tiara has the most part in it. But at least she isn't causing chaos for either one of them.

It hasn't been too long since Elena had turned 8, maybe only about 2 months? Not too long...it was November, to be specific, it was November 29th of 1820. "Jason, I'm going out for a while, okay? Will you be able to watch Elena until I get back? I need to go buy a loaf of a bread, we're running out..." Tiara said, slightly smiling at Jason, but before he could answer back, Elena asked a question; "How long will you be gone for?" "Not too long, sweetie, I'll be back soon. Okay?" Tiara smiled at Elena and she returned the smile and nodded her head "just be careful, we'll be waiting for you to return." Jason said and smiled before gently pulling her into a kiss.

They exchanged a _romantic _stare before finally, Tiara spoke once more; "I'll be careful, I love you Jason" "love you too" he responded back and grinned, probably added with a tint of blush. "Love you mommy!" Elena said, just in case she'd forgotten about her. "Aw, I love you too, Elena" Tiara chuckled softly bending down to kiss her forehead, then she looked back at Jason before leaving out the front door, and down the road to where she was planning to go.

While Tiara was out looking for a shop to buy bread, Elena had brought a few of her toys from her bedroom downstairs to play with; of course she wanted Jason to play with her, in which he did..but just a little. It kept her quiet and entertained at the same time, and there's no harm in playing with little kid toys for a while, at least it keeps her happy.

"Daddy I'm hungry.." Elena said; sitting on the floor with a toy in her hands, Jason smiled at her and stood up after a minute and nodded his head "would you like a sandwich?" he asked her while bending over to pick her up; before he did though, she put the toy down, "okay" Elena responded and smiled back at him, then he carried her to the kitchen and put her down in front of the table. "Just with butter" she added to her answer before taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Just wait there at the table, okay?" Jason told her while smiling and beginning to take out what he needed. Plain old sandwiches with butter are easy to make, so really just the bread, butter, and a knife. "When is mommy gunna be home?" "She's just out getting a few things, she'll be back soon" Jason answered and started making the sandwich; which only took about 2 minutes to finish. He placed it on a plate and walked to the table taking a seat beside Elena and putting the plate in front of her "here you go" he grinned, but she only kept the smile on her face; then took the sandwich and started eating it.

Now...even though she didn't say _thanks_, he wasn't going to make a big deal out of it, she was only a kid, just 8 years old. Back with Tiara, she was in a shop to buy bread; assuming that they are running out since she's there. There weren't that many people inside, obviously the person selling the bread, Tiara, and a few others as well. It was only a few minutes later before Tiara was about to purchase a loaf of bread and leave, that someone with a gun came into the shop and threatened to kill anyone who moved

"No one move!" he yelled holding the gun up, it made Tiara jump a little, but froze in place; as did everyone else. It was a man dressed in black; his clothes actually looked pretty dirty to be honest. Everyone froze without moving, plain terrified, wondered what he wanted...probably stealing? The 2 kids who were there held tight onto their parents hands, looking about to cry, but they didn't. The man made his way over to the counter, taking a few loaves of bread from what the shop owner had, but before he left; he turned the place into a blood bath. To cover up his tracks, of course so no one could get him arrested. He was going to spare their lives, but he thought otherwise.

He had shot everyone in the shop before they could even think to make a run for it. Screams and cries were heard until it became dead silent throughout the streets; while the gunman ran off and away from the scene, far enough to not be caught. Not a soul in that shop survived, not even Tiara, she was gone. This was probably going to be very hard for Jason to take in, and Elena; she's only 8 years old, pretty young age to lose your mother at.

Hours had passed after the shooting at the shop, the Police were contacted as soon as someone had came running to where they heard the screams and cries come from; but of course, too late to catch what that gunman looked like. One of those Policemen, Robert Wilson, Tiara and Jason were good friends with, it broke his heart to see she was one of the victims, and he was going to be the one who would break the news to Jason. Someone had to, and he wanted to be that someone since he knew Tiara well, and he knows Jason pretty well too.

"Why isn't mom home yet?" Elena asked Jason, he was putting her to bed by now since it was 8 PM, helped her get into her PJ's and such. "Don't worry Elena, she will be" he answered back, however he did worry about her not being back by now. Tiara has never taken this long to buy a loaf of bread. "But you said she'd be home by tonight..." "Elena...you just have to wait, just get in bed" Jason sighed while gently pushing her towards her bed. She climbed up in bed, letting out a silent sigh; actually, a sigh that sounded like she was going to cry.

"Goodnight, honey..I love you" he told her as he covered her up once she was laying down on the bed, then he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek "love you daddy" she smiled slightly and then closed her eyes to fall asleep. Jason headed downstairs; and when he hit the last step he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it, a smile came to his lips; it was his ol' pal Robert! He and Tiara had known him for quite a long time now.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" Jason asked, keeping the smile on his face. However, Robert wore a frown. "Hey..." Robert greeted in a sorrowful voice, and at that Jason knew right away something wasn't right. "What happen?" he asked backing away from the door to let him come inside, however Robert only took one step through the doorway before answering with a question "where's Elena?" "I just put her in bed. Why?" Robert took his gaze away from Jason for a moment and rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a sigh "look, I know you won't take this too well..but.." he began to explain, you could tell he didn't have a clue on how to bring it into words. He was slightly stuttering what he said; "um, it's...it's your wife. Tiara. She's dead." Said Robert, while he leaned against the door frame, and brought his eyes onto Jason's for a reaction.

"Dead?" Jason replied in a rather, dull, tone. In doubt, he didn't believe that, no way. But even though he tried to strike his thoughts with words of disbelief, his face expression showed hurt, maybe anger. Confused, speechless. "That's not true, she only went out to buy something, she isn't dead, Robert. She's not" Jason repeated this in his head as he said it, but he could feel himself getting all tense inside, like as if his body was on fire. "It's true, I'm sorry...the accident happened a few hours ago. I couldn't tell you until things were a little under control, it was a shooting. At the bread shop-I'm really sorry Jason" and with that Jason's eyes were widened with shock, he hadn't a clue on what to say next but all he did try was to remain calm without bursting to anger because of not knowing how to deal with what he was being told.

This was a lot to take in for a husband, of a wife who's just died. As mentioned before Jason had a big part in his heart for Tiara, and at the moment it feels like that part has been ripped out and replaced with emptiness. His eyes shifted from shock, to grief, he pushed his lips together; it could seem so that he was trying not to let any tears loose. Jason stared downwards for a moment, and put both hands over his face and gently rubbed his eyes before letting his arms fall "please, tell me your not serious..." he said in hopes that Robert would say yes, it's a joke and she'll be here any minute. His voice cracked, it was pretty easy to tell he was holding back tears.

"I'm sorry." Robert answered, but before he could add in anything else, Jason couldn't help but say about anything that came to mind "No. No she can't-she...you've gotta be kidding!" he began raising his voice, a hint of growl in his voice; "you didn't even try to help her!?" "I couldn't do anything, it was too late, just calm down everything will be fine trust me" "don't come here, tell me my wife is dead and then say to calm down as if it doesn't matter! Tiara was my wife! I loved her!" Jason yelled back at Robert, and all Robert could do in return is nod his head and sigh, looking off into the house. He didn't want to make him madder than what he already was, probably more hurt than angry, but his hurt turns to anger.

"I don't know what else to say. I understand, I do..and I'm sorry about what happened, I never wanted this to happen either." Robert tried maintaining cool, keeping his voice smooth instead of harsh. "Just leave, now, go-I don't want to hear it, get out of my house" Jason told him, practically ordering him, Robert didn't fight back, he knew that he would need some time to sink this in and try to get over it and move on. He nodded his head, whispering "okay" and he left, once he was out of sight, Jason shut the door; or more so, slammed the door shut.


End file.
